


Our Duty To The Order

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hux is Not Nice, In a sort of fucked up way, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Objectification?, Omega Dopheld Mitaka, Our Duty To The Party, Painful Sex, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The First Order implements an omega breeding program. Because reasons.What, no, this fic isn't mineI'm uhjust holding it for a friend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure, shameful kink with plot tagged on.
> 
> I'm not good at A/B/O and I'm trying to get better, so please feel free to tear this to shreds so I can learn!

General Hux was in an excellent mood. In fact, on a scale of "one" to "Supreme Leader Kylo Ren dies in embarrassing masturbation-related accident", today was at least an eight. The first few stages of the First Order's omega breeding program were finally about to be rolled out, and Hux would be one of the first alphas to provide his genetic material.

Which was going to be a far more enjoyable process than the phrase made it sound. Captain Tritt Opan, whose medical training gave him the ideal background to supervise the project, took him through it over drinks and tabacc in his quarters.

"We've been tracking the heat cycle of every omega selected for this process, sir. As predicted, the first group are beginning to show symptoms of pre-heat, so we'll be having them report in tomorrow evening," he said, as he lit Hux's cigarra and then moved to pour them both a glass of brandy from the General's decanter. "I'd suggest you arrive at about 1900 hours."

"Excellent work." Hux settled back on his ice-blue sofa and rewarded the beta with a satisfied smile. "I'm confident this project will earn you a commendation, Captain. A shame you can't participate yourself."

Opan sat down opposite him and cocked his head. "Well, sir, I may not be capable of impregnating someone, but I will still be involved in-" He paused, probably trying to think of a euphemism for it. "-assisting the omega volunteers while their assigned alphas are unavailable."

'Volunteers' was probably a bit of a stretch, but Hux let that pass. " _Assisting_?"

"Yes, sir. The whole point of the project is to retain maximum productivity whilst still increasing our numbers - so you can return to work in between procedures, for example - but leaving an omega in heat alone and restrained for long periods of time can be distressing, which obviously reduces the chances of successful impregnation, so-"

"Ah. So you're going to be fucking our subjects, then." The General smirked. Opan coloured a little.

"I'm going to be _assisting_ them, sir."

"With your cock."

"... if necessary, sir."

Hux gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "There's no need to be apologetic about it. You'll be doing important work, Tritt. My only concern is that it might interfere with the imprinting process."

"We're operating on a one-alpha-per-heat policy, sir, in order to reduce complications to that end. And there's been no indication that beta involvement in between knottings reduces the chances of impregnation, so long as there's no other alphas around to confuse the scent." Opan took a sip of his drink. "Besides, the omega volunteers will be restrained, and we'll have sedatives and aphrodisiacs on standby in case of any adverse responses. There's no positive correlation between imprinting and conception, anyway; it's more just a way of managing the omega's stress levels."

"Ah, interesting." Hux took another pensive drag of his cigarra. "I take it my omega has already been selected?"

"Yes, sir. Male, as requested - very fertile, excellent genetic profile, compatible immune system. I think you'll be pleased with your assignment."

Hux smiled at him. "I'm sure I will, but don't tell me any more. Let's not spoil the surprise, shall we?"

* * *

"Something the matter, Lieutenant?"

Mitaka had been distracted all day, which wasn't like him. When Hux walked up to him on the bridge, he jumped, and the look he cast at the General was almost nervous. "No, sir, not at all. Did I make an error?"

"Just a minor one. You've forgotten to submit the diagnostics report for your console, and I note you're down to leave your shift early-"

"Ah. Yes sir. Apologies, sir." The Lieutenant hurried to correct his mistake. Satisfied, Hux walked off.

* * *

He reported in to medbay at 1900 exactly, as requested; Opan and the chief Medical officer, Dr Caldwell, were there to greet him. "This way, please, sir," Caldwell said, after shaking his hand. "Are you ready to get started straight away?"

"Of course. Will the two of you be present for the procedure?" Not that Hux minded. It gave the whole thing an air of legitimacy.

"No, General, but we'll be monitoring from an observation room once everything's been set up, in case there are any unforseen problems." The doctor scanned her keycard against a panel on the wall. "After you, sir. Your omega is still in pre-heat, so he might be a little nervous, but we've got something we can give him if it comes down to it."

Like all the medical facilities on this ship, the walls were a stark, pale grey, the room itself largely bare except for a few necessary furnishings; a one-way mirror set into the wall, a medical trolley bearing bottles of water, ration bars, tissues, and lubricant, and of course, the bed - which was more like an interrogation chair than anything else, set at a gentle tilt, with footrests and stirrups into which the omega's ankles had already been restrained. He was naked from the waist down, legs spread in such a way that he had nothing left to hide, and his familiar brown eyes darted fearfully over to Hux as they entered.

Ah. So _that's_ why Lieutenant Mitaka had been so twitchy today. Hux's expression turned from mild puzzlement to amused realization. He shrugged off his greatcoat and handed it to Opan as Caldwell moved to give Dopheld's wrist restraints one last check - his arms were pinned above his head, presumably for both their safety.

"Mitaka. What an unexpected pleasure." The General clasped his hands behind his back and strode over in a leisurely fashion. Caldwell snapped on a pair of gloves and unceremoniously reached between the Lieutenant's legs to push one finger inside him, frowning as Dopheld squirmed.

"He's still not quite ready for you, sir. We've set by some lubricant for you, just on the table there, but you might want to try and relax him a bit first, unless you'd like us to do that for you?" she said, withdrawing her hand.

"That won't be necessary, doctor, but thank you." Hux gave her a pleasant smile as she moved aside. "I'll call for you if anything changes, but I'm sure the Lieutenant will do his best to ensure the procedure goes smoothly."

"Er, sir?" Dopheld said haltingly, "About those consent forms we apparently signed-"

"Just try to relax, Lieutenant," said Hux, cutting him off. "Anything else I should know before we begin, doctor?"

"No, General. I'll leave you to get started." Caldwell offered a respectful nod and withdrew, Opan following shortly behind. Hux cleared his throat and moved in between Mitaka's legs as he unbuckled his belt.

The younger man's eyes widened a little. His scent still wasn't all that strong - probably he'd only just washed off the mandatory pheromone blockers that all First Order officers were required to apply - but Hux still caught the distinctive hint of an oncoming heat, causing his cock to swell lightly in anticipation. "Sir," Mitaka attempted again, "Please. I don't-"

"Shh." Hux took his chin in one gloved hand as he undid his trousers with the other and let them drop. The release of his growing erection from the confines of the fabric was a slight relief. "This is your duty to the Order, Lieutenant. Don't betray your excellent service record for the sake of a little nervousness."

He reached down and pushed up the fabric of Mitaka's white undershirt, the only item of clothing he was still wearing aside from the military identification tags on the small chain around his neck. The flat, taut muscles of the omega's stomach receded at his touch, breath shivering in his throat. Remembering the doctor's words, Hux slid the material upwards to reveal the younger man's nipples, giving one a light and teasing pinch before caressing it with his thumb. Omega nipples were notoriously sensitive during heat, even in males, and - case in point - Mitaka let out a small, involuntary sound of pleasure at the touch. Hux watched his face carefully, registering the renewed scent of slick from between his thighs.

"I'll get you nice and wet first, don't worry," he soothed, pulling softly at the small nub of flesh before trailing his hand downwards. His own cock was fully hard now, and it throbbed in response to the feel of Mitaka's own in his hand, which stiffened slowly under the General's ministrations. Clearly he was still anxious, judging from his expression, but Hux wasn't in any hurry. There would be urgency enough when Mitaka's heat was in full swing; for now, he wanted to enjoy himself.

One gloved finger teased down to slip inside him, and Hux was pleased to feel its passage eased by the younger man's growing arousal. "Excellent. You're getting good and slick for already. Just relax," he said, as Mitaka screwed his eyes shut and whimpered at the sensation of Hux's finger pressing deeper. It was easy to find his prostate at this angle, and the General applied a gentle pressure, conscious of overstimulating him too soon. Dopheld's next attempt at objection was cut off by his responding moan; he moved his hips against the older man's hand, his body involuntary seeking more.

Hux took his time, stroking Mitaka gently to full hardness while his finger surged inside him, adding a second when the Lieutenant's muscles had relaxed enough to let it in. Still, the taut cling of his body caused Hux some mild concern, and he glanced over at the one-way mirror, wondering if he should ask for assistance. "Have you taken a knot before, Lieutenant?" he murmured, scissoring his fingers lightly to try and relax him further. Breathing hard, Mitaka swallowed and nodded.

"Just - just once, sir," he managed. Hux frowned thoughtfully.

"Interesting. Anyone I know?"

"My - my instructor at the academy, sir. My first heat was difficult." Mitaka's cheeks went red. "I'm afraid I - don't really remember. Sir, I don't think-"

"Shh." Hux rubbed lightly at the omega's erection, thumb caressing over the head. "I'll give you plenty of time to adjust before I knot you." His other glove was slippery with slick now, and Hux moved to peel it off. "But it does feel like you're ready to take me."

"Sir, I - please -"

Hux shushed him again, giving him one last soothing squeeze before pulling off his own tunic and laying it on the trolley. "Deep breaths, Lieutenant," he murmured, as he positioned himself at Mitaka's moistened rim, earning a quiet whimper of protest. The restrained omega's entrance tensed and fluttered nervously against the tip of his cock; the vice-tight feel of his body drew a groan from Hux's throat as he pushed a short way inside.

"Maker," he murmured, and paused to allow Dopheld to adjust. The Lieutenant gasped with what might have been pain; Hux rested a hand on his waist, rubbed up and down his flank as if soothing a wounded animal. "Shh. Relax, relax, there's my good soldier. You're doing so well for me," he crooned. Mitaka closed his eyes, shook his head rapidly. Hux watched his expression for a moment before drawing out of him again and reaching for the lube.

"Stars, you're tight," he commented, with a small smirk as he poured some of the substance into his palm. "Not to worry. You'll start enjoying this soon, I promise." He oiled himself up efficiently and then set the bottle aside, pressing his cockhead to the younger man's hole once more before driving forward with a firm but slow pressure. Then - "Ah, yes. That's it. You're opening so nicely for me now."

Mitaka's whole body seemed to shiver at the intrusion, and he kept his eyes clenched shut. Hux gave a satisfied sigh as his hips met Mitaka's, enjoying the subtle tensing of his flesh even as his passage seemed to relax in increments around him. As promised, he leaned there for a moment or two, allowing the Lieutenant time to get used to the feel of him.

Admittedly, it was getting more and more difficult to control himself. The scent of the omega's impending heat was coaxing something raw and animalistic from inside him, an instinctive hormonal response; Hux had just about enough presence of mind to try and keep it back for Mitaka's sake, but even if he managed to be relatively gentle this time, next time Dopheld's scent would likely be far too strong for Hux to do anything but fuck his Lieutenant into the next Era. He only hoped Opan would keep Mitaka relaxed enough in the interim that he'd be ready to take such an unbridled pounding.

He slowed his breaths as the younger man adjusted around him, bare hand caressing up and down his side. The angle of the bed allowed Hux to keep his weight on his feet if needed, but he leaned into him experimentally to see if Mitaka could take the extra strain now, and the loosening of the omega's expression was promising. "There we are. You're doing so well," he murmured hoarsely. "I'm going to start moving in a moment, Lieutenant."

Mitaka's only response was to whimper again, but there was less fear in it now than before - already his eyes were open again, and hazy with growing pleasure. Hux squeezed his hip once more, and started to move.

The friction between them was electric, but even more so was the sound Dopheld made at that first rolling thrust, breathless and needy and so very soft. The General was pleased to note that when Mitaka's eyes closed this time it seemed to be a gesture of pleasure rather than reluctance. Encouraged, he upped the pace a little, angling himself to brush against the younger man's prostate; the Lieutenant tilted his head back, his body moving subtly against the chair with each ramping thrust.

"That's it. So good for me," Hux found himself growling "I'll fill you up until you catch - you're going to give me such good, strong pups - take my seed in service to the Order, like the - the good little omega you are -" In any other situation the General might have been embarrassed, but the words soon dissolved into ragged panting and he could no longer think coherently enough to care about how he sounded. The tight heat of Mitaka's body, the delicious tension building at the base of his member, the way his balls tightened in anticipation of his release - by the time his orgasm was upon him there was nothing left in his mind but the compulsion to _fill_ and _fuck_ and _breed_ and the sweet snap of his climax driving him against Dopheld's hips with a hot rush of semen from his cock. He pressed against him hard, breathed in the scent of his omega's pleasure, gave a choked and shuddering groan.

Mitaka made a quiet and stifled sound as Hux's knot swelled inside him, locking the two together. The General rested atop him to catch his breath, forehead slick with sweat. Gradually awareness set in again, and Hux watched the slight twitch of Mitaka's flushed, parted lips as the delirium receded, satisfaction turning to discomfort turning to shock. Abruptly, his body jolted in an instinctive move to try and get away. Hux gripped his waist firmly to keep him from injuring them both.

"Stay calm, Lieutenant; try to relax for me," he panted. This wasn't unexpected. Many inexperienced omegas panicked at the feel of being knotted; apparently the trick was to tire them out thoroughly beforehand, but Hux doubted Mitaka would have been able to take that sort of treatment without injury. Maybe next time. He leaned over and bit lightly at the side of Dopheld's neck, trying to elicit that instinctive submission as he weighed him down with his body - after a few more helpless struggles, the Lieutenant relaxed again, gasping for breath, his gaze darting around the room as he came back to awareness.

"You're doing very well. Hardest part's over now," Hux told him, and reached over to the trolley again to grab a bottle of water, unscrewing the top and offering it to the omega's lips. Unable to do or say much else, Mitaka drank in desperate gulps, and opened his mouth obediently for the small piece of ration bar that came next. "Try to keep your strength up. Sometimes this bit lasts for a while." The act of feeding him sparked a sort of instinctive tenderness inside Hux's chest - all hormones, of course, but satisfying nonetheless.

He'd wondered if this bit might be awkward, if perhaps he'd have to find something to talk about while they were joined, but the two of them seemed unable to do much else except catch their breath. After a while, Hux felt once more the slow build of pleasure inside himself, and was moving against him before he'd even realized it, drawing more of those soft, compelling noises from Mitaka's lips. He rocked his hips subtly, feeling the pull of Dopheld's body around his swollen knot, and allowed his alpha instincts to lead him into another round, a little gentler by necessity but no less feverish in its own way; when he came a second time, it satisfied him to think of the Lieutenant's body being gradually filled with his come, further increasing the certainty of a successful breeding.

Hux released inside him once more after that before he felt his knot finally recede, and pressed a tissue to the base of his cock as he pulled out, catching some of his own semen mixed in with the thick, heady slickness of Mitaka's own arousal. He wondered idly if the doctors should have provided some kind of plug, for the sake of cleanliness rather than anything else; maybe he'd suggest it. Dopheld's head tilted back as Hux pulled away and cleaned himself up, a resigned kind of exhaustion in his eyes.

"I think that went very well indeed," the General commented, pulling his clothes on again with efficient ease. He buckled up his belt before patting Mitaka's cheek approvingly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," came the quiet, weary reply. Hux gave a satisfied smile, and strode out.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in months, the General's sleep was deep and satisfying. He woke with plenty of time to read through some reports over breakfast, and, although he wasn't expected back on duty until the afternoon, managed a surprisingly productive morning.

The energetic thrumming of his body was partly down to hormones - a holdover from last night's knotting, readying him to attend to his omega again at a moment's notice. Normally, he would have been far too preoccupied with the omega in question to even _think_ about working, but being separated from Mitaka seemed to have given him all the benefits of an ebbing rut with none of the drawbacks.

It boded very well for the rest of the project. Even the sight of Captain Opan working a knotting dildo exhaustedly in and out of the young Lieutenant barely made a dent in Hux's good mood. They weren't bonded, and Opan had no scent to antagonize him, but alphas had been known to attack and kill for less.

The problem was emotional attachment, Hux reflected, as he watched Mitaka's reactions through the one-way mirror. Dispense with that, and you eliminated a host of problems.

Dopheld was restrained in the chair, legs forced apart and knees bent as they had been before, but he'd been stripped in the interim, and his inner thighs had a pleasing sheen of slick. His face was flushed, expression almost pained. Opan was beside him, jacket off, one hand on the back of the chair, his gaze fixed on Mitaka's face as he pumped the dildo back and forth; clearly, he was intent on keeping the Lieutenant relaxed and ready for him. Hux made a mental note to commend Tritt for his efforts later.

Beside Hux in the observation room, Caldwell was making notes. The General glanced at her with mild interest.

"Has he been in that chair all night?" he asked. The doctor didn't look up from her datapad.

"No, we gave him a bit of a break during his refractory period. Unfortunately we had to sedate him to get him back in the chair again, but Captain Opan has managed to keep him calm in the interim."

Hux frowned a little, thinking.

"How long has the Captain been at it? I thought the aim was to maximise productivity here. If we need to keep tagging in betas, we'll lose any benefit we might have otherwise gained."

"As it stands, the number of work hours you and Opan have needed to invest is still far lower than an Alpha loses during a standard mating - and you've managed to get some rest in the meanwhile, which might not have happened otherwise." As Caldwell spoke, Mitaka tensed up and visibly shuddered; Tritt ground the toy deep inside him as the omega's seed shot across his arm. "We're looking into automated stimulation, but our tests have shown it's not nearly as effective as simply having someone there, although we're floating the possibility of artificial pheromones now."

"Interesting." Hux watched the two men as Opan murmured something and squeezed Mitaka's thigh. The younger man's eyelids fluttered. "Speaking of chemistry, I'm assuming you have a strategy for getting alphas out of the room if they prove... uncooperative, once the knot has gone down?" It was marginally embarrassing to talk about his own knot, even in such oblique terms, but Caldwell's cold professionalism helped. As the slim Captain drew away from Dopheld and extracted the dildo, the woman nodded and tapped a few more inputs on her datapad.

"A simple prompt through the intercom should do it, but we have sedative gas on hand just in case." She glanced up calmly and then pressed the call button beside the window. "Captain, please finish up there and vacate the area."

Tritt dipped his head toward them in acknowledgement - since all he could see from his side was the mirror, his gaze hovered somewhere between the two of them, and the effect was a little eerie. He dropped the toy into a sterile container and grabbed an antibacterial wipe from the tray beside him, cleaning the evidence of Mitaka's orgasm from his arm before using a fresh one on the omega's cheeks and lips. His mouth moved silently as he peeled off his gloves, probably in reassurance, but Dopheld still looked panicked when the Captain moved away, and began to struggle against his restraints, a helpless expression on his face. Hux frowned again.

"I thought you said stress wasn't good for conception."

"It's fine. Betas can't imprint on an omega; this is just psychological. He'll have forgotten all about this by the time he catches your scent." Caldwell shot him a wry look. When the adjoining door opened, a hint of Mitaka's desperate whine escaped the otherwise soundproof room along with Tritt, who was shrugging his uniform jacket back on.

"General," he greeted stoically.

"Captain. I'll see you in this afternoon's strategy meeting," Hux responded, passing him by with a distant smile. Mitaka's scent clung to the air; it was difficult not to just rush in, but he kept up the appearance of control, although as the doors shut behind him he couldn't help but pull off his gloves and coat with a speed that was frankly _undignified_. Already the pheromones were clouding his mind, and when the Lieutenant's confused gaze lighted on him, Hux could no longer remember why he'd been so determined to put his clothes away neatly when there were far more important things to concentrate on right now.

"Alpha," Mitaka murmured, half-pleading. Hux's skin felt suddenly warm, his uniform tight and uncomfortable. The tunic and belt shortly joined his greatcoat on the ground behind him and he was pressing himself against Mitaka within moments, hands roving possessively over that lovely bare skin and a satisfied growl escaping his throat at the scent of him, so intoxicating, so _close_. His cock strained against the fabric of his jodhpurs, his pelvis seeming to grind against Dopheld's of their own accord, drawing a needy moan from the younger man. Already he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside him, to satisfy that deep and irresistible urge, and his next growl was one of frustration as he tore at the fastenings of his own trousers.

Mitaka smelt desperate, almost distressed; Hux heard the rattle of his restraints and nipped reassuringly at the side of his throat. "Mine," he murmured, and felt a long, yearning sigh against his temple. Something was odd about this situation - he could no longer recall why the Lieutenant was tied up or why he'd been gone for so long, but none of that mattered right now. His omega _needed_ him. He crushed himself against Dopheld's slim form once the rest of his clothing was dispensed with, guided his swollen cock to that exposed pucker of flesh between the younger man's thighs - so deliciously wet, so warm, so _ready_. As he slid into Mitaka's feverish, trembling hole, he splayed his fingers over his flat stomach and imagined his seed taking root there, imagined the omega squirming happily in his arms with a whole clutch of Hux's pups inside him.

Dopheld gave an inarticulate cry as he was penetrated, part relief, part desperation, and Armitage slid an arm underneath him; a tight squeeze between the sweat-damp small of the omega's back and the pad of the chair behind him, but he managed it. Any discomfort conferred by this strange position was lost in the burning need to stay close to him, to hold him, to fuck him until his lust was satisfied. Already Mitaka was straining against him, hips rocking subtly back and forth to try and elicit more friction, and the alpha willingly obliged, pulling back only briefly before beginning to pound into him with an animal ferocity which drew short, sharp moans from his own throat, or Mitaka's, or maybe both - it was no longer possible to distinguish between them, no longer possible to tell where his own body ended and the other's began, the divisions between them lost in the searing rush of their union.

The ascent to his orgasm was nothing but an overwhelming barrage of sensation. The omega's teeth against his neck, the tightness of his flesh, the heady scent of his desire; the irrepressible crawl of pressure from the base of his spine to his aching balls until the feeling overtook him entirely and he came with a choked-off cry, felt the swell of his knot inside the other man as the tension finally receded and Mitaka's release dampened his belly in spurts. Armitage felt a telltale shifting in the Lieutenant's muscles and strengthened his hold, comforting his omega through the panic with gentle licks and bites to the crook of his neck.

"No. No." The restraints rattled again. Hux silenced his protests with a feverish kiss, still thrumming head to foot with the aftershocks, and Mitaka whined against his lips, tense and struggling until the alpha had finally calmed him down again. Still, his breaths were deep and harsh, his brown eyes fearful for some reason Armitage could not discern. He stroked his sides, squeezed reassuringly at his waist, found himself murmuring his devotion into the sweet stretch of the Lieutenant's neck before he even realized he was speaking.

"So good for me, so beautiful, my omega, I'll take such good care of you," he whispered, even as the words began to embarrass him. But Dopheld's scent was still tinged with distress, and Hux scrambled to grab the bottle of water from beside them and offer it once more to the younger man's lips. It was important to keep his omega calm while they were knotted, to keep him fed and watered and held and filled - there was nothing in this galaxy that could possibly be more important than this. "Shh," he breathed, taking Mitaka's face in his hands after he'd finished drinking and offering soothing kisses to his cheeks and lips. "I'm here, omega. I'm here."

Mitaka tilted his head back and closed his eyes. There was a kind of weariness in his expression, now, which pleased Hux, but his own body was not yet satisfied. Gently he began to move again, the slight friction around his knot now superseding the feel of his cock inside the other man. It was more like grinding than fucking now, and it did not take long before he was groaning against his shoulder and pumping yet more of his seed inside him. He was so good and full; he was sure to get pregnant now, Hux reflected, with a kind of tired contentment as he rewarded Dopheld with a line of kisses across his throat and jaw.

At length he felt his semen start to eke out of the Lieutenant's body, and realized his knot was going down. He drew out of him carefully, again briefly lamenting the absence of a plug, and grabbed a hygienic wipe from the table as a flew drops of white fluid found their way to the ground beneath the restrained omega. Had he really just left his clothes on the floor behind him? Hux made a mental note to undress first next time, if there was one. Sometimes two matings did the job, but one never knew, especially with someone as young as Mitaka. He freshened up as best he could before pulling his uniform back on, glancing back at Dopheld as an afterthought. Tears had gathered under the younger man's eyes. Poor thing - he must have been absolutely exhausted. Hux grabbed a tissue and dabbed them away.

"You've done well, Lieutenant," he said magnanimously. Something inside him urged him to stay, no doubt the effect of those omega pheromones, but the General ignored it. He left Mitaka with one last approving pat to the shoulder, tugging at his jacket lapels as the door opened for him again. Outside, Caldwell cocked her head, eyes on her datapad as always.

"Remarkable restraint, sir," she said, glancing up at him. "You seem to be the ideal kind of participant."

"The First Order requires discipline from all its officers, doctor," replied Hux, although he couldn't help but feel a little smug. "Will I be required again?"

"Probably not - but we'll monitor his readings for a while and let you know. We'll be better able to predict these things, in future, given more data."

"Your work does you credit, doctor." Hux favoured her with a small smile, and then, clutching his wrist behind him with a proud and satisfied posture, headed out, intending to catch a quick shower before he went back on duty. After all, he had work to do.


End file.
